Who am I? The Chris story
by Wiccan-Angel13
Summary: Can Chris witness his own birth? Apparently not, because he's transported back to his time-only it's changed. When the new him dies, The sisters use a memory spell to help him remember the good times. It goes wrong; and Chris is stuck in a time loop!
1. Prologue to Present

*DISCLAIMER:  I do not own any Charmed Characters, powers, etc.  I do however own the plot of this story. 

~PROLOGUE TO PRESENT~

After finding out that Chris was her second son, Piper was in a state of shock.  It took her about a week to accept it.  During that week she busied herself cooking extremely gigantic meals, which she often ended up donating to homeless shelters and churches.  She constantly called for Leo, who never came, but quickly forgot about calling him when Chris, conveniently, orbed in (after all, he was their whitelighter now).

            Two demons attacked in that week.  Eight days after "the news," a third demon attacked while the girls at the doctor's office.  Phoebe and Paige had finally convinced Piper to verify her pregnancy.  They returned home just in time to vanquish the demon and save Chris.  The demon had surprised him and blasted him before Chris had a chance to defend himself.  Phoebe laid an unconscious Chris on the couch while Paige went for the first aid kit and Piper went for the Book of Shadows, still reeling from the fact that she WAS pregnant.  

            When Chris awoke, he sat straight up and yelled, "MOM!!!!!"

            Piper's mother instincts kicked in just then.  "I'm here," she said, surprising herself, "I'm right here."

            They all stared at her.  She stared back at them.  Chris looked at her like he hadn't seen her for eons.  He was breathing heavy, and suddenly squeezed her into a hug.  Piper stared at her sisters in bewilderment, then embraced her unborn son, comforting him.

            Later that day, Gideon told them that Leo had chosen to remain "Up There" with the other Elders.  This news sent Piper into an almost comatose state.  The traumatic news was too much.  She locked herself in her room for three days, eating barely a meal, and in doing so, weakened Chris.

            During the next month countless demons attacked.  They all seemed to have a common goal, unknown to the Charmed Ones, but none prevailed.  When the attacks grew less frequent, and Piper emerged from her sanctuary, the Halliwell manor was buzzing with chaos.  Piper had inquired about getting Wyatt into the magic preschool.  Chris was always gone; he was looking for information about the constant demon attacks and whether or not the future had changed.  Phoebe was going with Piper to the school and tracked down the vision quest girl.  She was in constant use of her premonition power.  Paige was helping her sisters deal and helping Richard cope with being powerless.

            About two and a half months into Piper's pregnancy, Phoebe had the vision.  She saw Gideon commanding a demon to kill Wyatt, no matter the consequence, except of course the Charmed Ones.  She immediately told her sisters, and they orbed up to tell Leo.  After a failed attempt to talk Gideon out of his ridiculous goal, the Charmed Ones were forced to bind his powers, thus ending the demon attacks.  After learning that Gideon had tricked him and tried to kill him, Leo returned to Earth and lived the way he had before Gideon's coerciveness.  He lived as an Elder and as a family man.

            As Piper's belly grew bigger, the baby inside her growing, Chris's powers weakened more and more.  One significant instance was when Baby Chris kicked and Future Chris touched Piper's belly to feel it.  A large portion of his powers was transferred to the unborn infant then in a blue shockwave of orbs, a very shocking experience for the unsuspecting Halliwells.  While unborn Chris was not as powerful as unborn Wyatt, Piper, with Phoebe's help, began to channel the little whitelighter/witch's powers and use them.  All was pretty well with the world which brings us to today, Chris's birthday.


	2. Happy Birthday Chris!

*DISCLAIMER:  I do not own any Charmed Characters, powers, etc.  I do however own the plot of this story. 

~HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS~

            Christopher Victor Halliwell was sitting on the couch in the living room at the Halliwell manor.  He was wondering was going to happen when he was born.  Would he stay and raise himself?  Would he fade away, as if he had never been there?  Would he-

            "Chris it's time!"  At hearing Paige's call he jumped up and ran up the stairs to where Paige was waiting for him.  "What do you think is going to happen?"

            "I was just thinking the same thing," Chris replied.

            The two hurried down the hall and into room on the right.  Paige ran immediately ran to her sister's side.  Chris hesitated at the door, not looking in.  

            "Chris hurry up, you're almost out!"  Phoebe yelled at him.

            _Come on Chris, you seriously can't be afraid of your own birth.  Get in there Halliwell!_  He turned and walked into the room.  As soon as he stepped over the threshold, a flash of bluish light blasted him backward.  The last thing he remembered was Leo shouting, "PUSH!" and Phoebe shouting, "HERE HE COMES!"

~*~*~*~

            Paige was the only one to notice the blue flash.  She ran to the door and looked out.  Chris was now where to be seen.  She was just about to run down the hall to look for him when a blood-curdling scream filled her head.  She turned around and saw Chris.  A little red baby with dark hair and a look of anguish on its face was struggling in Phoebe's arms.

            "Where's Chris?" she inquired.

            "You're holding him, Pheebs."

            "No.  Future boy."

            "He disappeared in a flash of blue light."

            "Do you think he orbed?"  Piper suggested.  

            "He can't have.  His powers are in little baby Chris," Leo pointed out as he took his newborn son from his sister-in-law.

            "Well then what happened?" (Piper)

            "Maybe he changed the future?" (Phoebe)

            "He wouldn't have disappeared like that.  He would have faded." (Piper)

            "We could scry for him." (Paige)

            "No good.  We'd only get baby Chris." (Leo)

            "I know a way we could find out…" (Piper)  She gives Phoebe a look.

            "Oh no! Not again!  Prue made me do that and I saw Mom die!" (Phoebe)

            "Come on Phoebe.  It's the only way, and it's not like he dies."  (Paige)

            "Well what if he does!?" (Phoebe)

            "Please Phoebe.  Try." (Piper)

            "…Okay…"  Phoebe took Chris from Leo and concentrated on the little boy.  She called for a premonition and it came:

_Chris walked in the front door of the Halliwell mansion.  He walked into the living room and hugged his mother.  He went upstairs, into the room he shared with his brother.  He sat on his bed and started talking to Wyatt about his day at college._

_Just then, a demon attacked.  Wyatt immediately stood up and blew the demon up.  The demon returned to his original state.  Chris waved his hand at the demon and whisked him out of the doorway.  The brothers ran down the hall and knocked on a door._

_"Prue!__  Get your ass out here.  We need the Power of Three!" Wyatt yelled._

_She opened the door and yelled, "Watch out!" as she channeled Chris's powers and blasted the demon onto his back.  "Gotta spell?"_

           "I saw him.  Him and Wyatt.  They were talking like brothers do.  And he hugged you when he walked in the door Piper."

            "Oh good.  I won't worry." (Piper) 

            "Yeah but they were attacked by a demon." (Phoebe)

            "WHAT!!!" (Piper)

            "Don't worry.  Apparently the second generation of the Power of Three includes your sons and my daughter." (Phoebe)

            "Interesting…" (Paige)

            "What is it Paige?" (Phoebe)

            "Please don't tell me your empathy is working on us again." (Paige)

            "No, she can tell because she's your sister.  What's wrong?" (Piper)

            "I don't know.  I guess I just thought the Second generation of the Power of Three would include my daughter too." (Paige)

            "Aww honey…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'M SORRY TO CUT THIS SHORT BUT THIS STORY IS ABOUT CHRIS, NOT THE SISTERS.


	3. Prologue to Future

*DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Charmed Characters, powers, etc. I do however own the plot of this story.

~PROLOGUE TO FUTURE~

            After deciding all was well, The Sisters went about their business.  The new baby was given the name Christopher Victor Halliwell; he seemed really close to his Grandpa.  Grandpa was also employed in babysitting.  He never babysat alone as Wyatt and Chris could orb out whenever they wanted.  After a few months, Piper enrolled Wyatt in Magic Preschool, not exactly the best place as the headmaster was now powerless.  After a few weeks of havoc at his son's school, Leo, who was still struggling with being an Elder on Earth, decided that the best way to solve a lot of problems would be to assume the position of headmaster at the Magic School.

            Things went well.  Jason and Phoebe got back together and he proposed.  Richard and Paige broke up.  Chris was enrolled in Magic School. 

            When Chris was 5 and Wyatt was 6 (AN: Wyatt is 19 months older than Chris.  You will notice that sometimes he will seem to be 1 year older and other times 2 years older.  Please keep this in mind), Paige decided to become a teacher at the Magic School.  There she met Mitchell Smith.  They started dating and eventually were married.

            When Wyatt was 10 and Chris was 9, Phoebe had a daughter.  She was named Prudence Melinda Halliwell.  Her powers are Premonition, Telepathy (NOT Empathy), and Astral-Projection.  Wyatt's powers are Pyrokinesis or Molecular Manipulation (freezing and blowing things up), and Orbing.  He also has secondary powers: healing and a shield.  He has extra powers because he is the Twice-Blest Child.  Chris's powers are Telekinesis, Psychokinesis (moving things you CAN'T see), and orbing.  Piper has mastered her power.  She freeze at a distance and control from a distance.  Paige no longer has to call items she wishes to move.  She simply thinks them.  Phoebe can sense Chi or Life Force.  It's the basic thing that separates us from others.

            Demon attacks were minimal and life was good.  There were a few bumps along the way but that really doesn't matter right now.  What does matter is that Chris is now22 years in the future.  Only it's not the future he knows.  All seems well, but he wouldn't be there if he had changed the future…completely. 


	4. What The!

*DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Charmed Characters, powers, etc. I do however own the plot of this story.

~WHAT THE?~

            Chris woke up, shook, and stood up.  He looked around and acknowledged that he was in the hall outside his mother's bedroom.  Then he remembered.  The Birth!  He ran into the room and stopped short.  Piper wasn't there.  No one was there.  In fact, it was different.  It was clean (This is Piper we're talking about) and it was cluttered.  Pictures of children were everywhere.  Chris walked out into the hall and looked around.  He went into Wyatt's "supposed" room.  He gasped at what he saw.

            Wyatt's crib was gone.  Wyatt's stuff was gone.  The room was filled with posters of boy bands and celebrities (mostly hott guys).  Chris thought it had a rather "girly" touch.  He turned around to look at the rest of the rooms when heard an explosion followed by someone shouting, "O MY GOD!"  Only it wasn't just anyone shouting, it was his mother.

            He ran to the top of the stairs and looked down.  He saw his mother, his aunts, a 24-year-old Wyatt and teenaged girl standing over something.  He walked down to the landing and saw they were standing over him, a very still him.  

            "Chris, Mom's here.  You'll be okay.  Talk to me Baby." (Piper)

            "Mom, he's unconscious." (Wyatt)

            "Leo!" (The Sisters)

            "I could heal him…" (Wyatt)

"No.  Your will not waste your energy.  I'm not having 2 unconscious sons." (Piper)

"And we might need your shield." (Paige)

"What we need is LEO!!!!!" (Phoebe)

"I could channel Wyatt's powers and heal Chris." (girl)

"No, Prue honey, We need your channeling powers." (Phoebe)

"The most important thing is that LEO! gets here and heal LEO'S! son.  LEO!!!!     Wyatt, go find your father." (Piper)

"Right away." (Wyatt as he orbs away)

"I could go look for him too…?" (Prue)

"That's a good idea honey.  I'll call you back if Wyatt finds him first." (Phoebe)

Prue nodded, sat down, and appeared to pass out.  _What is she doing?_ Chris wondered.

Choosing his time wisely, Chris walked down the stairs.  "Mom?" he inquired.

Immediately, all three Charmed Ones snapped their heads toward him.  They stared wide-eyed at him.

"Whoa!  Who are you?!" (Phoebe)

"I'm Chris…?" (Our Chris)

"OK, I know my son.  And he's unconscious, on the ground and in serious need of LEO!!!!!!!" (Piper)

"Whoever you are, you picked the wrong time to pretend to be Chris." (Paige)

"I'm not pretending.  Can someone please tell me what is going on here!?" (Chris)

"Phoebe, recognize him?" (Piper)

Phoebe stared at him for a moment.  "I can't read him."

"Why not?" (Piper)

"I don't know."  (Phoebe)

"Well, you can't read us; maybe he took the same potion?" (Paige)

Potion.  That sounded familiar to Chris.  Then he remembered.  Leo had taken it from him and given it to Piper and Paige.  Then he had taken it too.  "That's right.  I took it right after you did."

"What do you mean? Right after we did?" (Paige)

"Well, Leo took the potion from me.  I wanted to keep the truth from you.  I had the potion maker make another batch for me." (Chris)

"But why did you want to keep the truth from us?" (Piper)

"I was afraid of losing you…again." (Chris)

"Well, you losing me isn't the problem.  Me losing you is.  LEO!!!!!!!" (Piper)

At that moment, Leo orbed in with Wyatt.  Leo immediately looked around and rushed to the ground upon seeing his youngest son lying stiff on the ground.  He didn't seem to notice our Chris. He put down what he was holding and held his hands over Chris's chest.  A gold light emitted from the Elders hands.  Leo stayed for a good five minutes.  They all just stared at him.  Nobody talked until Leo stopped healing and looked at Piper with tears in his eyes saying, "He's *pause* dead."

Piper's eyes welled up with tears.

"What?!"  All eyes were upon our Chris.  


	5. Sorting It All Out

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Charmed Characters, powers, etc. I do however own the plot of this story.

SORTING IT ALL OUT

            Now as you can you imagine that finding out that you're dead and you're standing right there living and breathing is a pretty shocking experience.  But when your family barely knows who you are and thinks you're evil, you can count on a good few weeks before the funeral.  Only, there will be no funeral.  Dead Chris's body glowed a yellow light and sunk away under the ground.  At seeing this, our Chris fainted.

            "Who is that?!" (Leo)

            "Chris." (Paige)

"But Chris just pause died." (Wyatt near tears)

"I know and his body sank through the ground and now he's gone!" (Piper sobbing uncontrollably)

"But then who is this lying on the floor." (Leo)

"We don't know yet.  Piper honey it's okay.  Maybe it was just his time." (Phoebe)

"But then why is HE here?" (Piper pointing to our Chris)

Everybody just stared at Chris (who was unconscious and completely unaware of the conversation going on about him). 

"I could try getting a premonition.  That could explain something."  Phoebe knelt down next to the unconscious Chris.  She cautiously placed her hands on his arms and received a premonition.

_The Sisters and Leo walked out of the attic, leaving Chris standing alone.  He reached into his pocket and looked at a vile of orangey liquid.  He took the cap out and drank it._

            "He…can't be…"  (Phoebe)

            "Can't be what?"  (Paige)

            "What'd you see?"  (Leo)

            "I saw us walking out of the attic and then Chris drank something, but I think it was future boy Chris.  This must be future boy who disappeared."  (Phoebe)

            "No.  But you saw him in a premonition.  He was fine."  (Piper)

            "I don't know when what I saw took place."  (Phoebe)

            "What did you see?"  (Prue, always on top of things)

            "When?  Now or when Chris was born?" (Phoebe)

            "When Chris was born." (Prue)

            "Well I saw Chris walk in the house, hug your Aunt Piper, go to his room, and talk to Wyatt.  Then a demon attacked and Wyatt tried to blow him up, but the demon rematerialized and then they went to get you for the Power of Three." (Phoebe)

            "How the hell did you remember all that?" (Paige)

            "Uh...Good memory.  So does that help you any Prue?" (Phoebe)

            "No, not really.  I just wanted to know why Chris...you know...yeah." (Prue)

            "Well maybe a certain father could have been here sooner to heal him!!!!!!!"           (Piper)

            "Yeah, where were you anyway?" (Prue, A/N: She loves Nancy Drew, Sherlock Holmes, and mysteries in general.  Her favorite thing to do is solve mysteries, which makes her a great asset to the demon-fighting destiny of the Halliwell line.)

            "Oh, I almost forgot.  I was in the underworld getting the antidote for the anti-empathy potion you girls took 23 years ago.  It took me so long to track down that potion master." (Leo)

            "Hey!  He pointing at our Chris mentioned that.  That must be what I saw in my premonition." (Phoebe)

            "It makes sense now." (Prue)

            "How can this possibly make any sense?!" (Wyatt, now crying)

            "Well it doesn't make complete sense, but I think I have some of it figured out.  Mom, tell me about this 'future boy'" (Prue)

            "Well, he came back in time to-" (Phoebe, stopping suddenly; You see, the Sisters and Leo did not tell the Second Generation about Chris coming to save Wyatt.  Just imagine the mental problems it could cause!)

            "Came back in time to...what?" (Prue)

            "Yeah what?  And who is future boy?" (Wyatt)

            "Piper, why don't you tell?" (Phoebe)

            "You know what, they have a right to know.  I think it's about time we told them." (Paige)

            "Told us what?!" (Prue and Wyatt)

            "Prue, Wyatt, do you remember how we used to tell you guys about the Titans that attacked and how we had to become goddesses to defeat them?  Well, the Titans went after whitelighters, first turning them to stone and then killing them to get their powers.  We lured them here and they turned Paige into stone.  They would have killed her, but, a strange man, about 22, saved her.  We didn't know where he came from until after all the Titans were gone.  It turns out he came from the future to save Wyatt.  He was very suspicious and had quite a few demonic contacts.  We even caught him using a demon to check you out or something, honey.  He let it slip that he was saving you from turning evil.  (Pause) Phoebe went on a vision quest and found out that Chris, what his name was, was my second son.  Paige found out accidentally and then they told me after Chris was conceived.  On the day he was born he just disappeared in a flash of blue light and now we know where went." (Piper)

            "So that really is Chris." (Wyatt)

            "Yup.  It really is." (Phoebe)

Thanks for all your reviews. 


End file.
